Happy Birthday Blondie
by Girl That Procrastinates
Summary: Flynn/Eugene takes Rapunzel on a picnic. Fluff. FlynnXRapunzel


Blondie, or Brownie nowadays, told me that her birthday was tomorrow and she was really happy, so I guess she was expecting a huge birthday surprise like last year... Truth is, I'm all out of great ideas. I was actually planing on just celebrating it like a normal birthday. It doesn't absolutely _need_ to be a big thing does it? Well, it is Rapunzel's birthday we're talking about...

"Eugene!" That name just keep haunting me. _Especially_ when the girl that talks to me all the time knows it. "Eugene?" Rapunzel caught up with me after I walked a bit slower. "What are you doing in the hallway?"

"Besides being devilishly handsome?" Blondie giggled. I really love it when she does that. "Thinking of the best birthday present." That, was a lie. Like I said before. No ideas.

"Really?" Rapunzel's eyes glowed with interest. "What's my birthday present?"

I did not see that coming. "It's... A surprise. I can't tell you or it won't be as good as it will be when I show it to you." Dang it... Why did I say that? Now she's going to expect more from me...

"Okay, fine... Bye Eugene!" Rapunzel skipped away. Now, I have to find an absolutely great present.

What could a girl that has been trapped in a tower for 18 years like? Nothing to simple and nothing too expensive.

Maybe I should just take her back to the lake on a boat again, but that's really unoriginal...

I'm taking her on a picnic.

She's never been on one since we go here, a.k.a 1 year ago. That will be the most perfect present for her. Fresh air, fun, animals... Best. Present. For. 'Punzel. Ever.

**Fast Forward - Rapunzel's Birthday**

"Eugene! Where are you taking me?" Rapunzel cried as I took her hand and started to drag her to the palace's garden.

I smirked. "Somewhere." I pulled her to a meadow with a blanket spread out.

Blondie's eyes widened at all of the flowers and she sat on the blanket. "Eugene, this is_ fantastic_!"

"It gets better." I revealed the picnic basket from under a big pile of flowers.

Rapunzel hugged me. "Thank you, Eugene!"

She stopped hugging me and I ate an apple. She ate a sandwich. After we finished our lunch, Rapunzel started to frolic in the meadow. I just laid on the grass, until I felt a tugging at my shoes.

"Uh... Blondie?" I raised my eyebrows.

She yanked my shoe off and fell backwards. "Oof!"

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She grinned as she pulled off my other shoe. "Come play with me."

I gave her a confused look. "Aren't you too old for this? You're 19 now."

"So?" She picked flowers and put some in my hair and she put some in her's.

Her brunette locks of hair flew around as she skipped around, running and rolling in the flowers. She looks so beautiful... I felt myself staring at her, so I shook my head and snapped out of it. Rapunzel seemed to notice.

She tilted her head a bit. "You okay Eugene?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

She face was saddened. "Tell me. I know you're being bothered by something."

I averted my eyes from her flawless face. "It's well- Okay, let's just say that I know this girl... And she's really pretty and today's her birthday... And well, the present I got her isn't that great this year and... I want to tell her something important." I took one of the flowers from my hair and started to play with it. "It's just that, the thing I want to tell her, might make things- well- Awkward."

Rapunzel's face was darkened. "Who is this girl?" She growled.

"Let's just say, she has short brown hair that was cut by a piece of mirror, she hates shoes, she enjoys the outdoors and painting, and she is the most gorgeous girl in the kingdom. _And _she just happens to be the princess of this very kingdom."

Rapunzel's face was now bright red. "What exactly did you want to tell her?" She stepped a step closer to me.

I smiled. "It depends. Wanna hear the truth, or a lie?"

"The truth." She replied as she took a step closer. Now there was only two centimeters between us.

"I...uh...I love you Rapunzel." Okay, I know that wasn't my best moment, but Blondie sure melted over it. She went on her tippy-toes and kissed me. Even though it was a child's kiss, a quick peck on the lips, it was still from Rapunzel, so it was fine.

"That was the first time you've ever said that to me. You know that?" She grinned. "I liked it."

"Happy Birthday Blondie." I hugged her tightly.


End file.
